


[Reylo prompt #1] Two broken souls

by Luckiest_porg_in_the_galaxy



Series: My Reylo Prompts [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, My Reylo prompt, One-Sided Love, Pen-pal, Reylo - Freeform, coffee shop AU, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckiest_porg_in_the_galaxy/pseuds/Luckiest_porg_in_the_galaxy
Summary: atomicduckpolice asked:Can you write a scene in a soulmate AU? I just love that dynamic, don't worry about your grammar I'm sure It will be fantastic.





	[Reylo prompt #1] Two broken souls

Rey used to be fascinated by the idea of soul marks when she was young. Growing up in an orphanage with no one there for you tended to make a girl daydreamed about her very own prince charming. She used to spend hours imagine how their first encounter would be like. She had always been an optimist, according to people around her.

But when her soul mark appeared on her wrist on her first day as a barista in a coffee shop near her college, she couldn’t help but cringed.

‘BENJAMIN SOLO, 31 Oct, 1990’

The name was not common enough for her to think it could’ve been someone else, but the TA from her history class was just so…awkward. He kept to himself and rarely ever spoke, she just found it hard to believe the universe would pair her up with someone so…dull.

It didn’t help that soul marks are exclusive for female either. She couldn’t tell if he was interested in her at all, or if he knew that they were soulmates. He just came in the coffee shop daily for coffee and stayed at the table in the deepest corner of the shop, never said anything to her more than a coffee order.

Triple-shot espresso with no sugar, like his aura was not gloomy enough.

She sighed, whipped her cell phone out to check for e-mails and text messages. It was a slow afternoon and she was bored out of her mind. She just hoped the person she texted last night responded.

‘I don’t think she even know I exist.’

A small smile crept on the face as she read the text.

Kylo Ren was an exact opposite of Ben Solo, this friend she only met online was charming, lovely, and had a wicked sense of humor that always cheered her up on her bad days. She had been talking to Kylo for the past three years since she joined an e-mail pal program her orphanage organized. They made her used a pen name in order to make her more comfortable to open up with a faceless stranger, from then on, she was Kira, a normal girl with a normal friend whom she had never met.

Not that she minded though. It was easier for her to keep her crush on Kylo a secret when he couldn’t see her face.

Especially when he was head over heels in love with some girl that did not even acknowledge his existence.

Rey kept telling herself that it was for the best they hadn’t met, Kylo had someone out there who rightfully belonged to him, she couldn’t have him no matter how much she wanted to.

And she was stuck with Ben Solo.

‘Don’t say that. I’m sure she is well aware of you existence.’

She typed. Kylo mentioned on several occasion how tall he was. Rey liked to imagine resting her head on his broad chest and listening to the steady beats of his heart.

‘It’s not fair. Why are girls allowed to know who she’s gonna spend the rest of her life with and I’m stuck in this stupid guessing game?’

She could sense irritation from his text. Clearly Kylo was having a bad day.

‘Maybe you choose try and talk to her. Maybe she IS your soulmate, but she is to shy to tell you that.’

It pained her to play cupid for a guy her had feelings for, but it wouldn’t be right to tell him to give up. She just want Kylo to be happy.

‘She covered her wrist with a huge ass wristband and looked at me like I insulted her father every time we met. I really doubt that’s the case.’

“Oh. You poor thing.”

She mumbled, resisting the urge to ask him for this bitch’s location and hailed a cab there to knock some sense into her.

Rey looked down at her own covered wrist, maybe she was not the one to talk.

‘Try to break the ice. Start a conversation. Who knows, you might get a good friend out of this.’

She tried to cheer him up. Some woman chose to stay single or marry someone who was not her soulmate and stay friends with the guy who was chosen for her by the universe. It was a rare occasion, but not entirely impossible.

‘You know what? I might try that. I mean, it’s not like I’m asking her to marry me, right? Just…wanna talk…’

Kylo also did mention in the past that he was not as good at interacting with people as he seemed to be with her. At first Rey didn’t think much of it, but it’s been three months and Kylo still just follow this girl around like a lovesick puppy without so much as a glance from her. Maybe she needed to step in before Kylo did something stupid and sent the girl running.

‘What do you plan on talking to her about? You know any of her interests?’Rey typed. 

‘Coffee…Plants…Books… I’m pretty sure they are something along that line.’

Simple enough.

‘Start with something broad, see if she is interested in the topic. You can do it, Kylo.’ She hesitated, then typed. ‘If it didn’t work out. You still have my shoulder to cry on.’

‘I really wish you were here.’

She smiled at the text, before looking up when she heard a cough.

 “Umm…”

Ben Solo was standing right in front of her. The poor lad looked like he hadn’t sleep in days. But even with that deep shadow under his eyes and his quiet personality, he still was a very attractive man.

She just wish he would be more…Kylo.

“Yes, sir. How can I help you?” She forced a smile onto her face. Even if Ben had done nothing to her, his mere presence was more than enough to make her felt uneasy.

“Do you know that if you drink two cups of coffee daily, you will decrease your risk of committing suicide by 50%” 

Rey blinked at him. She had no idea how to respond to that.

“Umm. 1 cup of triple shot espresso, please.”

It was his second cup of the day, so she couldn’t help herself but asked.

“Are you trying to lower your suicide risk?”

“….”

He just stared at her awkwardly. So Rey continued to do her work and just ignore him as usual.

When Ben was gone, she picked up her phone again.

‘I screwed up. Now she thinks I’m a weirdo!’

‘Well, at least she know you exist.’ Rey didn’t dare ask what he said to that girl.

‘I wish I was born like 80 years earlier. You know, back in the day, my grandfather just told my grandma he hated sands, and the next thing he knew they were having twins.’

‘You father must have been very hot.’ That was all she could reply.

‘He was.’

‘How about you pretend to bump into her. Or drop something for her to pick up. You know, like a proper high class lady you are.’ She teased. Suddenly, a sound of a coffee cup shattering the floor caught her attention. She almost rolled her eyes when she saw Ben knelt down to pick up the pieces.

“Let me do it.” She told him and knelt down beside the tall figure. They were so close she could feel the burn of her soul mark, begging for her to tell him he was the one.

“Sorry.” He mumbled. His voice sounded  deeper when  he was close. He looked nervous and guilty.It made him seemed a little more approachable somehow, and for a moment, Rey even thought that expression was rather cute.

“No problem.”

Rey said, looked away from Ben’s face. It was her job to clean up after customer anyway.

When she got back to her phone, there were tons of texts waiting for her.

‘Nope. Didn’t work.’

 ‘And I pretty sure she hates me now.’

‘Kira. Do you think it’s time we actually meet up?’

‘I could really use a friend right now.’

Rey felt her heart slamming into her rib cage. They had talked about meeting up from time to time, but it just didn’t feel right. Even calling each other on the phone didn’t feel right, so they stuck with texting ever since.

But she sensed that Kylo really could use a shoulder to cry on right now.

‘Sure. I’m working part time in a coffee shop right now. I’ll sent you a location.’

She knew Kylo was near by. He mentioned working in this area after quit from his mother’s company.

‘What?’

That was the only thing the test said after he got her location.

‘What’s what?’ She typed, and that was when her phone rang.

Kylo names flashed across the screen, considering how long she had his number, this should not be surprising to her, but she couldn’t help but swallowed at the thought of hearing Kylo’s voice for the first time.

“Hel- Hello?”

“Kira?”

His voice sounded shocked, shaken, and very, very Ben Solo.

Rey looked up from the counter. Ben Solo was staring at her with his mouth wide open. Rey couldn’t do anything but staring back with exactly the same expression.

“Ky- Kylo?”

He hung up the phone, walking straight to her. 

Rey should have run. She should have said something.

Instead, she just froze.

Kylo bit his lower lip. His eyes dropped to the wristband on her wrist.

“I’m sorry. I should have gotten the clue.” He pointed at her wrist. “He is a lucky guy.”

“I-”

Rey couldn’t wrapped her mind around the thought. It has never occurred that they could be the same person.

“You are…different from what I pictured.” 

That  was all she could mutter. and she regretted it the second it left her mouth.

“Yeah. I’m kind of a freak in real life.” He scratched his neck, heat crept from his face to his neck and ears.

And somehow, Rey found that quite adorable.

“Don’t say that.”She said, slowly  pulling her wristband off her wrist. “You are not a freak.”

His eyes widen as he saw the name written across her wrist, branded her as his by the universe.

But instead of being happy, Kylo just looked hurt.

“Am I that much of a disappointment that you chose to cover up my name and pretend I don’t exist?”

“What? No!” Rey cried. she bit her lower lip,  and decided to answer him honestly. “When your name appeared. I was already in love with someone else.”

Kylo looked like he just got punched in the stomach. 

“He was my first friend, my only friend, the only person in this world who gave a damn whether I lived or died.” She looked into his eyes, and continued. “We fit together. When I talked to him I felt like I wasn’t alone. Like no matter how far away he was, he was still right there for me.”

Kylo just looked confused, which make her confession harder than  it already was.

Rey sighed.

“I fell in love with him even without knowing his real name, what he looked like, or what he sounded like.” She smiled softly. “Well, not until today, at least.”

Kylo’s face looked almost comical when he came to realization of what she just said. His face broke into a smile for the very first time, and Rey felt her heart beating rapidly inside her chest.

“I…” She blushed, looked down to her feet when she talked to him. “I don’t like sand.”

She heard a soft chuckled forming in his throat. Man, she could listen to that sound all her life.

“Careful there, I heard having twins is a lot of work.”

“How about we grab something to eat first?” She relaxed. That was Kylo she knew.

“Sure, and on our way back to the campus we can pick up some onesies for the twins. You can’t be too prepared.”

“Shut up, Ben.” Rey smiled.

“See, we aren’t even married and you already know how to boss me around.” He teased. “Oh. And I have one more question?”

“Yeah?” 

“What’s your name?”

 


End file.
